This invention relates to the field of waste management. More particularly, the invention relates to a synthetic cover for waste.
During the processing or storage of waste, waste may be concentrated into a particular area within landfills, compost windrows, sludge heaps, etc. When waste is concentrated into piles, it is often necessary to cover waste piles to minimize their odor, prevent fires, prevent the movement of the waste, and prevent vectors such as birds, flies, and other insects from feeding thereon. Typically, waste is covered by spreading a layer of dirt over the exposed portions of the waste. For example, in landfills, piles of municipal solid waste are covered by spreading a layer of dirt thereon. The thickness of the layer depends upon the length of time the pile is to remain covered. For example, a waste pile which is to be covered for a short period of time, for example, overnight, may require, for example, a six-inch layer. However, when it is necessary to cover a waste pile for a relatively longer period of time, a twelve-inch layer may be required. For a permanent cover generally a layer of dirt of approximately two foot thickness or more may be required.
One problem associated with the use of soil and dirt is that large quantities are necessary to cover waste. For this reason, there is a high loss of available volume for waste thereby significantly reducing the amount of waste which can be concentrated into a pile. This is particularly true in landfills where waste piles are stacked upon other waste piles having daily soil covers separating each waste pile. Since there is concern over the effective space available in existing landfills, it has become necessary to maximize the volume available for waste. One way of accomplishing this is to minimize the volume of dirt necessary for covering the waste piles.
Besides soil, certain chemical foam products have been developed and used to cover waste. However, these products are relatively expensive and very difficult to apply. Also, the safety of these chemical formulations has been questioned and their effect upon ground water quality remains unknown.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover for waste which takes up a minimal amount of volume.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for waste which is derived from readily available, preferably recycled, materials.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for waste which causes no harm or threat to the environment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for waste which is easily applied.